


Survival

by Darling_No



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Age of Consent, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Boys In Love, Demons, Dorks in Love, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Forest Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, Hot, Hot Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's a Wonderful Life, M/M, Making Out, Missionary Position, Multiple Sex Positions, Nephilim, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Tail Sex, Tails, Tree Sex, Voyeurism, Wilderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 11:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling_No/pseuds/Darling_No
Summary: Bon and Rin get stranded in a forest after a mission gone wrong. It's just the two of them and now there is absolutely no excuse for why they can't finally break down that one last wall between them that's held up with scotch tape and trashy school glue. It's only a matter of time before they can't keep their hands off each other.The book of BonRin smut no one asked for but we all wanted.
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 193





	1. Mission

_Keep running._

_Don't stop, just keep going._

_Don't let it catch you._

Rin's thoughts were everywhere. His instincts were saying run until he was far, far away from this demon.

But his job was to kill the thing and he didn't want to be executed for failing at said job, so he set the unconscious Bon against a tree behind him and used a temporary shielding charm on the trunk to protect him. If Rin went down, hopefully the charm wouldn't break before Bon woke up and found a way to save himself.

He spun around to face the demon. It was a Nabarius, but it was the most horrifying thing Rin had seen of the category of demons so far. He'd seen some nasty Nabarius, but this one took the crown.

It had the crooked, bent body of what might have been a gorilla at one point. Four of the arms were long and spindly like a spider's. The other two had long, crooked fingers with needle sharp claws which secreted poison. It had a tail like a snake's with scales that were hard and had nearly no chinks for Rin to target. The head was like an emaciated bear, with half it's skull exposed and an eyeball missing. The bear head seemed to be still deteriorating if the smell told Rin anything. It had this weird, shivery high-pitched call. It had the ability to make an echoing copy of a person's voice, so whenever it lured you in, it always sounded like whoever it was imitating was far away no matter how close you got to it so you'd never see it coming.

The thing had been living in a cave. Rin was used to exposing and killing nasty things living in caves, but this one dropped down on top of him from the stalactites and got a few good slashes in across Rin's arms, which had been blocking his face. He knew better than to expose his face with a Demon on top of him. The thing still reached his face just barely and all of the cuts were shallow, but the poison from the creature was turning the skin around the wounds a sickly pale grey-purple. The veins turned dark maroon.

Bon had been on lookout outside the cave and Rin was glad he wasn't the one attacked first. Rin could take a lot, and even though Bon was a strong human, he wasn't made to handle multiple injuries from demons like Rin was.

Unfortunately, the thing had Rin by the neck with it's scaly, indestructible tail when it found Bon and batted him through the trees. It dragged him back and when he struggled too much, it slammed his head into a tree.

When it forgot about Rin in it's tail's grasp, Rin rescued his friend and ran. He was able to hide long enough to heal the giant knot and hopefully the concussion on Bon's head with a spell he'd learned from Mephisto(the Demon taught Rin how to use the Magic every Gehennan Royal had when Rin was in Second Year), but then he'd had to run again.

The thing had lured him away from Bon by imitating a scream. Rin ran, stupidly leaving his friend behind. The Nabarius had pinned him and examined his body. Rin was able to kick it in the jaw, cracking the bone there, but the demon only grabbed him back by clamping it's jagged teeth around his left leg and pulling him back, savagely ripping into his calf as it did so. Rin hadn't wanted to start a forest fire in case things got out of hand, but he gave up and used his flames. The demon shrieked horribly and backed away from him, licking at it's seared flesh.

Rin had run, grabbed Bon, and kept running. He'd been running for the better part of an hour since then. His healing factor was having trouble because he kept moving and reopening wounds, but he didn't know if they were far enough away from danger yet.

He sliced the thing up a few times with Kurikara and blasted it with fire before grabbing Bon and running again.

Finally, Rin used the last of his energy to seal the entrance of a small shelter made of a pile of a few boulders after he ran inside it.

He passed out as soon as they were safe.

§~•~§~•~§

"Hey. You awake?" Bon asked quietly when Rin shifted against him. The man was used to Rin always somehow ending up snuggled up to him on missions where they had to share a sleeping space.

"Mh." Rin hummed in response, which got him a snort.

"Pretty sure you burned that thing alive. I heard it shrieking outside and then it got real quiet." Bon reported.

"Good." Rin croaked. He didn't want to move, he was too comfortable and he'd been worked to the bone in the past year. That combined with all the injuries he'd just gotten killing that Nabarius was overkill. He needed a break.

Bon sighed tiredly even though he'd also woken up not long ago, like he knew exactly what Rin was thinking.

"I know you need a break from everything, but I'm pretty sure we're stuck out here. The others left. Saw the message right before my phone died. _Your_ phone was smashed to bits by that thing." Bon told him.

"Wonderful." Rin said sarcastically.

"I'm pretty sure all your worst injuries all healed up and whatever you did to me seems to have gotten rid of the concussion I would've had. Thanks for that, by the way." Rin nodded in acknowledgement.

"So what's left of my injuries?" Rin opened his eyes, blinking the sleep away, only then fully registering what the teen had said.

"Ah, you still have some bruises and," Bon settled a hand ever so gently around his throat. "This."

Hm. So he had bruises around his neck from being choked out. Great.

"What supplies do we have?" Rin asked.

"Well, you can summon greenmen, so food won't be too much of an issue. There's a river by a clearing that I saw on the map before we left. Or maybe it was a stream." Bon recalled. "We have no navigation except for the sun, so we'll have to try and find our way around until we can contact the Order or they come looking for me. I know neither of us have a clue what direction True Cross is in." He was always good at taking inventory and memorizing layouts and maps.

Rin heard exactly what the guy had said, but didn't comment on it. The Order used him to take care of threats, but if they thought he was dead, they'd leave him. He'd done his job–Satan was no more and they'd collapsed the Illuminati fairly easily after that. He was no longer needed. Just useful.

He got lucky he had Bon with him. The Order would send a search party for the resourceful human and hopefully find both of them and just see getting Rin back as a plus.

Rin snuggled further into the warmth of the bigger man, drawing a laugh out of the Aria.

"Get up, I'm hungry!" He shook the Nephilim by the shoulder. Rin didn't budge.

"Come on, we're the best people to be stranded out here. Make some food or you're never going to heal that bruise around your neck." Bon tried again.

Rin groaned, but sat up, rubbing the grit out of his eyes. Bon ruffled his hair to get the dirt out and Rin winced at the state of his tail. It was still sore from being grabbed harshly by the Nabarius.

"Did it grab you?" Bon guessed. Rin nodded. "Hm. Come on, we should see what it's like outside." The Aria suggested.

Rin stretched and yawned and Bon tried not to stare as his shirt rode up and showed the lean muscles of Rin's torso. The shorter man got up and unsheathed his katana before taking the enchantment down from the entrance of the little shelter.

They ventured out into the forest. There were scorch marks on the ground, but the entire forest was still standing and they could hear all the forest wildlife chirping and chittering.

"Good. The Demon's gone." Bon followed Rin to a tall tree.

"Stay down here." Rin ordered before crouching and jumping impossibly high. He caught himself on a branch and pulled himself up.

This time Bon didn't stop himself from admiring the Nephilim's ass. It was perfect for grabbing and Bon wanted to pull the shorter man to him and keep him all to himself so bad, but Rin was always afraid that if he showed any affection towards Bon as more than a friend or coworker, the Order would do something about it. Rin didn't want anyone else's lives to be as difficult as his was and as a result, they never got together during or after graduating Highschool. Now, they were both twenty and worked full time for the Order. Bon got lucky enough to be able to stay in Tokyo Branch instead of getting reassigned to Kyoto like Konekomeru did. He loved his family, but he wanted to be near Rin as much as he could.

"All clear! I see the clearing you were talking about, too!" Rin called down. He climbed back down and dropped from halfway, landing gracefully and silently on his feet next to Suguro.

"Come on." Rin grabbed his hand and started walking in a specific direction. Bon did his best not to let his face heat at the contact. He'd been good at hiding his feelings for the half-demon until now, why all of a sudden was he losing his composure over the littlest things?

_Because no one is around to be wary of._

Rin was an expert at noticing temperature differences and Bon was sure he noticed the extra heat behind him. But what he didn't know was that Rin had a bright flush on his cheeks because Bon's hand was bigger and warmer than his and their hands fit together very nicely. Callouses from handling firearms were less grating than the rough callouses Rin had from handling his sword. Actually, Rin had handled many weapons over the last few years, but he'd kept Kurikara even though it only served to channel his flames, no longer acting as a seal for his demon heart.

He kept going straight in the direction of the clearing, hoping they were close.

They finally made it to said clearing. It was grassy and ringed by tall trees with thick canopies. There were tiny white flowers in bunches here and there and it smelled like grass and fresh air. It was nice.

"Hm. I still like our rock shelter better." Rin shrugged.

"That's because you're fine with close quarters. _This_ is better for _me._ " Bon pointed out.

"Yeah, if you wanna be something's midnight snack, maybe." Rin grumbled, but began drawing a barrier circle around the clearing anyways. He could've argued the point that a closed-in area would be safer for security while they slept, but he, of course, let Bon have what he wanted.

Rin never needed chalk. He just burned the magic circle into the ground. Humans could never tell, but demons could feel the raw power oozing off of him from kilometers away. It even made Mephisto and Amaimon uneasy sometimes. Those two were more docile in Rin's life nowadays since he'd threatened them with blackmail and an impressive display of power back in third year of highschool. Assiah was his now. Mephisto was lucky Rin didn't send him to Gehenna for meddling with people's lives who didn't deserve the torment–his, Yukio's, and Shiro's included.

Rin had somehow turned things around for himself enough to live an okay life. He was allowed to see his friends and work in teams with them. He was allowed vacation days, though they didn't really count since the Order made sure to call him in on every single one of them. He was strong enough to claim Assiah as his own. It didn't stop all demons from attacking him, but it stopped a lot of them and made his job less painful.

Well, he got banged up daily, but it healed, so it seemed easy to everyone around him. Rin got used to being in pain and then in a certain amount of time it'd be gone. His body was unmarked except for the freckles that popped up because of him always being outside. Rin never told anyone that he'd get phantom pains from various old injuries. They'd think he was crazy or something or maybe say he was trying to get out of missions they needed him for (Angel).

"The river should be over there." Bon nodded in a random direction and Rin went to check it out. He tossed his backup handgun to the teen.

"Just in case." He said before going in the direction Bon had pointed in.

He heard running water and spotted animal tracks, so he kept going. Bon was right, there was a river. Well, it was actually a stream that dropped into a series of small waterfalls and ended in a pond. There might be a waterfall or a bigger body of water that the stream stemmed from. It was a welcome sight. Rin was so used to cities with buildings and smog and people and neon signs that he'd kind of forgotten nature even existed.

He wished he could live in the wilderness. Things were simple. He'd love to live out here with Bon for a good, long while. It'd be peaceful.

Rin stopped his thought process there. His best friend knew how the Order was about Rin's relationships with people. He knew they couldn't be together like they wanted. Rin had hoped this hopeless crush would die, but it only got worse. Fortunately, Rin was good at taking emotions and shoving them down until something brought them back again, to which he would repeat the process.

Rin would never be allowed to marry. Never have kids. He'd watch all his friends grow up and marry people they loved and have kids while he stood by with no one but himself until they all grew old and died and then he'd be truly alone with only the Demon Kings as permanent company.

Rin shut down that train of thought too. If he let himself think too much about how miserable his future would be, it'd just hurt him more. Tear him down and make the crushing loneliness suffocate him until Bon came looking for him and found him in the midst of hating himself and contemplating the benefits of even staying alive instead of just letting himself fade away into nothing and letting the fact that he'd existed fade into oblivion.

Bon had caught him like that more times than Rin would like. Izumo had too, but it was different with Bon, always different with him. Izumo understood the feeling, meanwhile Bon didn't understand how it felt, but understood that Rin couldn't be left alone too long and needed someone to keep him company more often than not to keep him from getting like that.

Rin's power was endless because demons fed off of energy. The demon part of Rin fed off the misery from his human half. It had since he was a kid. It was actually a pretty convenient way to live, and it got rid of the misery and other negative emotions, but they were also never-ending, which was sad.

But when he was with Bon, he never felt like that. Bon made him feel like he'd be fine. Bon actually didn't mind being around Rin. He let Rin make him food, and take care of him when he had one of his migraines, and cuddle with him when they had to sleep in close quarters on missions because he knew how Rin searched for contact in his sleep. He didn't mind Rin's demonic features or his flames at all. He'd said more than once that he actually _liked_ the features. They made Rin stand out so Bon could always know it was him anywhere they were, no matter what was happening. He'd said Rin looked _good_ with the features.

God, Rin was screwed.

He sighed heavily and quickly spun around, throwing a knife at the rabbit hiding behind him.

He headed back to his crush of four years with dinner in hand.


	2. Stream

They roasted the rabbit over Rin's fire while talking about random things.

"I remember Pheles saying something about you being able to host Armumahel?" Bon recalled.

"Not exactly. I can channel him through myself. When he wants to speak to someone–usually Shemihaza or Mephisto–he kinda just forces himself through me like a possession." Rin explained.

"Is there a certain state your body has to be in or can he just come and go without harming you at all?" Bon wondered curiously.

"Oh, you feel pain either way,there's no escaping that. But for me to channel him and his power, it's never hard. Just the depression and misery I have live with us enough for him to cling to long enough to say his piece and leave." Rin admitted with a sigh. "But when he forces himself through me, yeah it hurts a lot. Pretty sure I almost lost my heart last time. And my lungs. And my stomach....." Rin finished awkwardly.

He was aware it was extremely unhealthy, but he couldn't stop the _Emperor of Emptiness!_ Armumahel and Shemihaza were stronger than all the Demon Kings, but _just_ weaker than Satan. Rin was above their level, but his concept still bowed to theirs power-wise. The only difference between him and the Sool was that the Emperors had no humanity at all. Shiemi's personality and caring nature were gone. Shiemi Moriyama didn't exist anymore. Rin could host Armumahel, but he refused because he was better than giving up his humanity and letting the Emperor wreak havoc on Assiah and Gehenna with Rin's body and powers.

"Wow, that's....horrifying. Although being possessed by Karura isn't exactly a joyride either, so I kind of get what you're saying." Bon admitted.

"Yeah, fire demons are explosive." Rin said obviously. They both snickered.

They kept talking, mostly about random things or funny stories from when they were kids, sometimes memories from their years of highschool. They'dl graduated not long ago, but it made them both feel old to already have full-time jobs and be fully trained for said jobs.

They fell asleep cuddling by the fire.

§~•~§~•~§

They decided to wash in the stream in the morning.

Rin had no problem with being naked around other guys when he was human, but being self- conscious came with the demonic features. But Bon was way different to him. He could trust Bon, but there was still the complication of his massive crush on the guy.

Unknown to Rin, Bon had the same dilemma with his crush on the Nephilim. Nevertheless, they bathed together because both hated being filthy and the dried blood on Rin flaked off every time he moved and it was disgusting and uncomfortable.

He scrubbed at the dried blood with body wash he'd stored in his pocket dimension. Rin had gotten a tattoo like Shura's from Mephisto when he'd asked for it. The tattoo itself was actually an entire sleeve along his left arm–a colorful dragon that blew flames which extended just slightly onto the back of his hand. It made it less obvious to tell where he got his supplies from when he pulled them out since the tattoo was so large. The spot he could pull things from was the third Camellia down from his shoulder.

Rin actually had a few tattoos that he'd gotten over the last few years–A blue Monarch butterfly with blue flames behind it on the back of his right hand, a tribal sun tattoo at the top center of his back, two roses with a snake constructing around them on the side of his left thigh, an hourglass with skills on top and bottom and the words Memento Mori above and below the hourglass on his right hip, and a dark red cleric heart behind his right ear. Bon knew the meaning behind every one of them and was still proud that his was the most obvious and what Rin trusted to hold weapons and other necessities.

Rin pretended he didn't see Bon watching closely as he pulled the small bottle from the tattoo.

"When did you get it to do that?" Bon asked curiously.

"A year and a half ago. Figured it'd make my job easier." Rin shrugged one shoulder. Then he turned to the bigger teen with a grin. "Only makes the job easier if I remember what I put in it though."

Bon snickered. "Nice. Came in handy this time though." Rin handed him the body wash and they continued washing in peace.

Rin did two more things Bon wasn't expecting within that time. First, he summoned a few baby greenmen. He had one make a bowl of leaves. Then, that same one sprouted a small rose bush complete with fully grown salmon, red, white, and peach colored roses–Rin's favorite kind of roses.

He picked the roses carefully and pulled them apart, burning away the stems and cores. Next, the teen filled the bowl with the water around him, warmed it up with his flames, and put the rose petals in, stirring them while they boiled.

Then he turned to Bon and said "It's a good substitute for shampoo, just use it." And shoved the bowl at him. He discovered the bowl would float on the water and they both washed their hair with the mixture in between them. Rin used his tail to hold the bowl in one place while he had another Greenman sprout an Aloe plant. He washed the syrupy rosewater out of his hair before continuing.

He did the usual thing of breaking it open and scooping the gel out. And then he lathered it into his hair.

"How do you even know all of this?" Bon demanded.

"Shiemi, before the whole empress thing. We'd talk for hours in her garden about what could be good alternatives for things we might be missing on missions." Rin answered. "I don't really remember that I know most things until I need the information. It just kinda pops up when I need it." The man sighed.

"Huh. I kinda forgot about First Year. Forgot it even happened, actually. Jeez, that's so long ago now...." Bon sighed, washing his hair out.

Shima was a double spy, Yukio double crossed both the Order and the Illuminati and ran off with Shima, Shiemi became the Empress of Creation, Rin became something more powerful than Satan and the Weapon of the Order, Izumo was a shrine maiden who wistfully pined after Shiemi, and Bon and Koneko were high-ranking Exorcists. They'd all grown up.

"Do you miss those days?" Bon wondered, turning back to Rin. The boy thought, then shook his head, shocking the brunette.

"I....I don't really have any good days to look back on. Just.... moments. There's always been something that happens that ruins the whole day of happiness for me." He admitted regretfully.

"Oh...." What was was Bon supposed to say? He stood there and watched Rin bathe peacefully, like the fact didn't bother him at all.

Rin was beautiful. He'd been good- looking as a Freshman, but he looked even better now that he'd matured. He had lean muscle, was still short, and had the grace of a dancer even when walking now–a far cry from the klutz he'd known when they were fifteen. His hair was down, draped over his shoulders in long, wavy blue- white locks–he'd grown it out instead of keeping the short mess of curls he used to have and the way it fell in waves over his shoulders when it was dry and left down was a rare gift to see, as the man usually had it up and out of the way. Rin's pretty electric-blue eyes were a mix of many shades of brighter blues instead of the dark Sapphire from when they'd first met.

The only negative difference in the guy's appearance was that he usually had a scowl on his face these days–a huge difference from the goofy smile that used to always be in it's place once upon a time. Bon figured Rin had gotten so used to disappointment and mistreatment that he just didn't have any expectations left for anyone or anything to disappoint him with.

Rin used to be sweet and loud, and smart, and powerful by the end of First Year. He still was, deep down, but he was less funny and outgoing optimist and more battle-hardened and serious realist by the time they graduated school.

But he'd been so bright back in first year. So nice, so _loud._ He'd cared so much and it had felt so nice to have someone care that much about him that he'd forgotten that Rin might need that kind of care back.

Rin was made of things Bon loved. He stared at this guy that he didn't even know what to do without. He had no idea what life would be like without Rin. It'd be boring, probably. And sad. And lonely. And dark. It'd be _easier,_ but Bon wasn't looking for easy. He was looking for the things he thought were worth it. And Rin definitely fit in that category.

Without thinking on the subject any more, he moved.

Rin didn't even realize Bon's lips were on his until a second after it happened. He was distracted enough to kiss back without thinking. It escalated and then they were making out and Rin let out a deep moan and it was _amazing._

They separated for air eventually, panting.

"What....What are you...." Bon didn't let him finish, diving in to steal another heated kiss. One of Bon's hands was splayed out between Rin's shoulder blades to keep him there. The other dipped down to lightly finger the base of the tail protruding from the teen's tailbone.

Rin shuddered and his cheeks filled with red.

"Always wanted to touch this." Bon murmured, stroking the black fur. Whenever he went against the grain of the fur, Rin made a louder noise or bucked his hips.

"Does it feel good when I go against?" He wondered. Rin nodded, moving closer to leave marks on the bigger teen's neck.

"B-Bon, we can't–shouldn't–Ah~!" Rin tried, But Bon wasn't having it. They deserved to have this while they could, at least.

"It's okay, no one is here but us, Rin." He murmured in assurance.

He used his other hand to grab Rin's ass both to pull him to his body so their dicks were sliding against each other and to squeeze it satisfyingly like he'd wanted to for years.

"Hah~! Ah~! Y-You're sure? I can go a lot of rounds before I get–Ahn~! Before I'm done." Rin warned him.

" _Fuck_ yes. Gonna make you cum so many times you'll lose count." Suguro growled almost aggressively in his ear, squeezing Rin's tail. Before the Nephilim could respond, he dragged his nails against the grain of the fur and Rin let out a high-pitched whimper and then a cry, cumming right after.

His hips, which had been moving in quick little thrusts against Suguro's own, stuttered as he clutched onto the taller boy until he was done. He slumped against Bon, breathing hard. He was still rock hard, as promised.

Rin planted kisses on Bon's shoulders and neck and the top of his chest, anywhere he could reach before making it back up to his mouth.

Being able to touch Bon like this, however he wanted, made him melt inside. He was a sucker for this guy from the beginning and now he finally had him. He desperately hoped Bon was able to fight the Grigori if they tried to separate them once they were found.

Bon pulled Rin against him and grinded them together once again and Rin was pulled back out of his thoughts. He purred and wrapped his legs around Bon's waist and the teen actually growled back and the deep, primal sound sent shivers down Rin's spine. He hungrily attacked the expanse of tan skin in front of him and Bon growled again and it was so hot to Rin, he didn't know why, but his tail flicked from side to side excitedly at the sound and he rolled his hips to grind against the taller teen.

"Mn, ya like that? When I growl like you do? Growl like an animal? Turns you on?" Bon breathed into his ear hotly. Rin squirmed against him, grinding harder.

"Yes, yes, please~!" He whimpered. The taller man chuckled and squeezed the ass in his hands again, getting a squeal from Rin.

"You're a needy lil' thing, aren't ya?" Bon kept taking directly into his ear and it was insanely hot to Rin for reasons even he didn't even know. Bon's voice had always been therapeutic and soothing before, but now it just turned him on.

"Mn, please more~!" Rin moaned in response, wiggling against the teen again, hoping to spur him into more action. Bon bit down on his shoulder and Rin let out a choked cry at the mix of pleasure and pain it brought him.

"You like fuckin' like an animal, Rin? Gonna fuck you into the _ground,_ Rin. Gonna fuck you until you only remember my name and nothin' else." Bon growled into his ear and Rin was so ready and so turned on that he came a second time against the teen, body shuddering against the bigger man.

" _Please~!_ " He pleaded, still rocking his hips through the orgasm. "Please fuck me, Bon~!" The use of his nickname made the Aria hold onto Rin tighter, made him wade over to the bank of the water and lay Rin down. He was literally on top of Rin and they were just grinding like animals against each other.

He grabbed Rin's hips and held them down, instead grinding against Rin deep and slow and agonizing and hot. Rin let out a tortured moan and writhed just like his tail was on the ground next to him.

Bon shuffled backward and ducked down, laving his tongue over Rin's hole. Rin arched into his tongue. Bon kept at it until Rin relaxed enough for his tongue to actually slip in. When that happened, Rin arched his back and let out a high-pitched moan of surprise.

"Ah~! S-Suguro, please~!" He moaned. Bon tugged the tail next to him.

"Call me by my name, Rin." He demanded lowly.

"Bon~!" Rin cried at the tug.

"I said my _name,_ Rin." The bigger teen repeated harshly, tugging the tail harder and licking into the smaller teen at the same time.

Rin arched into his touch, crying out loud and wanting. "Ry–Ahh~! _Ryuji~!_ " He came hard again, writhing against the ground while Bon was still working him. He even reached up to pump out a few extra spurts.

"Gonna fuck you so hard you'll see stars, Rin." He murmured to the overwhelmed Nephilim. Rin was practically panting and gagging for it, but Bon wasn't done with him yet.

He fucked Rin open with his tongue more until he was soft and wet inside. Then, he leaned back up and pushed three fingers into Rin's mouth. Rin swirled his tongue around them, looking Bon dead in the eyes as he got them wet and slick for him. Bon felt his body burn under those eyes. Felt the urge that wanted to just push into that soft, tight, wet heat and pound Rin into the ground until they were both satisfied.

But he wanted to give Rin everything and he'd promised to both make him cum so many times he'd lose count and that he'd fuck the teen into the ground. So he'd drag this out until Rin was finished and satisfied. He wanted Rin to come back to him, both for a relationship and for his skills in bed. He wanted Rin to love all of him as much as he loved the other man because God damnit, Bon was playing for keeps. He couldn't even think of being with anyone else at this point. Getting to have Rin in his life and like this under him had ruined him for anyone else.

As he pushed one finger in, Rin bucked up into it. M

"Two, I can take two– _Hah~!_ I'm fine, you don't hafta treat me like I'm glass." Rin told him breathlessly.

"No, I don't, but I _did_ make a promise and I wanna see that pretty face you make when you cum as many times as I can." Bon answered with a smug grin. Rin moaned at the words and arched into the touch that had already found his prostate. Instead of going up to two like Rin expected, Bon took out the one and the shoved three all the way in roughly. Rin cried out, voice completely wrecked and cracking and muscles taught as a bowstring. Bon decided to test something and rammed all three fingers into Rin's prostate with no restraint. Rin shrieked, but didn't stop him, instead enjoying the boy of rough treatment.

"Heh, masochist." Bon snickered. Rin's cries only got louder and he arched even more into the fingers. His tail went wild next to him, thrashing on the ground as he pressed back onto the fingers as much as he could.

"Ahha~! Ahn~! Ryuji, please, _please~!!_ " Rin pleaded, beautiful noises pouring from his lips endlessly, begging Bon so perfectly. He loved it.

"God, you're perfect." Bon murmured in awe. He leaned down and mouthed at the base of Rin's dick, ramming his fingers into the swollen gland inside and drawing even more beautiful sounds from his partner. He moved back up to talk low and dirty in Rin's ear.

"Wanna fuck you so bad. Gonna fuck you into the ground and you're gonna fuckin _love_ it. Gonna be callin' out for me till you cum and I'm gonna keep going till you're too sensitive to even _walk._ Gonna give you _everything_ you want, Rin. Got it? You're gonna get it all." Bon growled into the Nephilim's pointed ear and Rin bucked up into him with a cry.

"Yes~! Please, please, Ryuji~! Fuck me till I can't move, want you so bad~!" Rin gasped, begging once again.

His tail came up to wrap loosely around Bon's neck and Bon somehow understood what it meant. He obeyed and moved lower to down Rin, sucking and licking at the hot, heavy dick in his mouth. Suguro knew he was big–bigger than Rin, too. But Rin was nothing to sneeze at. He had the length and the thickness every girl drooled over in their wet dreams. The perfect curve that women begged for. He smirked around the dick in his mouth. All those losers were missing out after pushing away the hottest guy in school just because he lived in his psychotic asshole younger brother's shadow. What a waste. Bon didn't really mind though, Rin was all his now and he wasn't ever letting go. He'd follow Rin anywhere and do anything he asked. The moment Bon realized that he'd jump off a cliff for Rin was the moment he decided to never let him go, whether Rin loved him back or not. Bon just got lucky that Rin felt the same way about him.

He hummed around the dick in his mouth and Rin growled–a low rumble deep in his chest that was more animal than human. Bon didn't even know Rin could make that kind of noise, but it was hot and sent a whole new wave of arousal through him. He could feel the vibrations through the smaller teen's body from the growl and pushed on his prostate more. Rin bucked up into his mouth even more, his tail tightening just slightly around Bon's neck. Finally, he took Rin down to the base until his dick touched the back of his throat. He moaned when Rin's tail coiled and uncoiled around his neck and wondered if Rin could feel his own dick in Bon's throat if he squeezed enough.

He placed his free hand on the ground, letting Rin do what he wanted. Rin got the hint and bucked his hips shallowly, fucking Bon's mouth and throat, spurred on by Bon's fingers ramming into his prostate and the older teen swallowing around him and letting loose sounds of his own that sent vibrations through Rin's dick.

"Ngh~R-Ryuji~! G-Gonna cum~!" Rin purred wantonly, one hand buried in Bon's messy hair and the other clawing at the ground under his fingers, practically begging him to swallow everything Rin gave him, to take everything he had to give. And that was how he came–dick pouring hot cum down Bon's throat, one hand tangled in messy curls and the other clawing at the ground for purchase as he lost it once again. He held Bon there, keeping him impaled all the way to the back of his throat on his dick, rocking his hips shallowly through his orgasm.

Bon swallowed a final time and pulled off, licking the cum on his lips that had escaped him. Rin was panting and shuddering and gasped when Bon pulled his fingers out of him.

" _Thanks for the meal._ " He smirked up at the Nephilim.

"You finally gonna fuck me now, Bueller, or are you gonna keep being a fuckboy?" Rin demanded heatedly, panting and heavy blush still bright red on his pale face. Bon laughed. The only reason he got the reference was because Rin loved American stuff and Ferris Bueller's Day Off was one of his favorite movies.

"Well now I just feel like throwing myself into a Parade and singing some Beatles jams." Bon snickered, just to be a dick. Rin rolled his eyes, but there was too much fondness behind the action for much of his exasperation to come through.

"Get up here and kiss me, Bueller." He smiled.

Bon chuckled and crawled up Rin's body. He took the teen's lips with his own and hummed in response to Rin wrapping his arms around his neck and once again burying a hand in the thick curls.

While they kissed, he positioned himself and pushed in. Rin gave a whine and his head dropped back as he let out breaths of hot, humid air. Heat came off of him in waves. He arched into Bon, relishing the electrifying feeling wherever their bodies made contact. Bon could completely cover Rin's body with his own and something in Rin purred at that, lived for it.

He clung to the bigger teen and wiggled his hips. The older boy grunted and placed a bite right in the junction between Rin's neck and shoulder before he began to move. Deep, devastating thrusts that had Rin letting loose a constant stream of sounds directly into Bon's ear.

"Ngh~! Yes, please, Ryuji, fuck me, yes~! Ahn~! So good, fuck~! Please, fuck me until I can't move, feels so good~! _Ryuji~!_ "

Bon panted and grunted and growled in Rin's ear in turn. It wasn't sweet and slow–no, it was harsh, rough _fucking._

It felt perfect. Amazing. Just them, alone, deep in the woods where no one knew they were, fucking like animals and naked as the days they were born.

Bon rammed into Rin over and over again and Rin clung onto him, holding onto his shoulders like they were a lifeline. His legs were squeezing Bon's waist, pulling him closer every time he thrust in and Rin's tail had somehow made it's way into Bon's mouth, where the teen held it between his teeth like a rose. His teeth were slightly sharper as a result of merging with Karura so often for his job. He almost had a set of small fangs. It was apparently enough to keep constant shudders running across Rin's frame if he pressed into the tail just enough.

Rin was rocking his hips into the punishing thrusts, barely able to keep up with the rythm. A bright red flush had spread across his cheeks, nose and to the tips of his ears. He left little nibbles all over Bon's shoulders, seeming like he really wanted to bite down and leave a mark that would stay longer than a bruise.

Finally, when they were both tipping over the edge, Bon pushed Rin's head into his shoulder, giving him permission to do what he obviously wanted to.

Rin bit down hard and his fangs sunk into the meat of Bon's shoulder, letting out a loud cry. Bon himself bit down on the junction where Rin's neck and shoulder met in the same place as earlier.

Bon slowed down and rolled his hips into Rin's, deep and slow, as he came inside him, filling the smaller teen with heat. Rin unlatched from Bon's shoulder and gave an intense, full-body shudder as his eyes rolled back into his head while hot liquid filled him up from inside while he himself made a mess on both their stomachs.

Rin must have blacked out for a moment because when he opened his eyes, it was to the feeling of Bon pulling out of him. He shivered at the empty feeling left behind. He clenched to keep the cum inside him. Rin didn't know why it mattered to him, but he wanted to keep it in him.

He was startled yet again by Bon licking up Rin's release from his stomach. He gave a nearly pornographic moan and gave the tip of Rin's dick a little suck to get every last drop of cum before sitting back up. He scooped up the release on his own stomach and put the fingers to Rin's lips with a dirty smirk. Rin unquestioningly opened his mouth and licked his own cum off.

But Bon wasn't done with him yet, it seemed. Instead of collapsing next to Rin on the ground like he'd expected, The older teen ducked down to fucking _lick_ into Rin and slurp up his own cum from Rin's ass.

Rin moaned weakly. His vocal chords were definitely gonna hate him tomorrow. He turned around on all fours and tried to crawl away from the overstimulation, but Bon grabbed his waist and pulled him back. Rin whined when he was flipped over and Bon fucked him back open with his tongue to drink his cum from Rin's ass. Rin squirmed, whimpering and whining, trying to get him to stop before the oversensitivity got too much.

"Nnngh~Too sensitive....too sensitive~!" He gasped, strained. "Fuck, _fuck~!_ "

Finally, Bon reached to press against Rin's prostate with his tongue and Rin arched off the ground and let loose a high-pitched yell as his hips stuttered and he came, but nothing came out.

"Heh. Dry orgasm. God you're fucking perfect. C'mere." Bon chuckled, a smirk gracing his features. He'd overwhelmed Rin so much that Rin was actually spent in the first orgasm. That was probably his proudest accomplishment, he didn't give a single shit about anything else he'd ever earned.

He pulled Rin to him and laid down, pressing light kisses to the smaller man's lips and neck. They stayed there for a while, tangled limbs and lazy kisses with body heat keeping them warm even though they were naked and a cool breeze blew by.

They fell asleep tangled in each other. Rin cast a simple protection charm on them both before he forgot. Then he leaned up to kiss the bite mark he'd given Bon before falling asleep, completely content.


	3. Behind The Waterfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to BonRin: Porn of the Wild. Here, we get a solid five paragraphs of Bon worshipping Rin's body because I love positive body worship and quarantine is lonely 😂.

Rin was beautiful. Bon wished he'd just walk around naked all the time. His body was slim and packed with solid, lean muscle. The muscles were defined and the way water or sweat glistened on that six-pack was stunning and too much for Bon to handle now that he was allowed to stare at Rin without anything stopping him.

Just knowing it was there made it hard for Bon to not just rip off that shirt and worship Rin's body and make him writhe under him.

Rin's ass was a different story. It had the perfect ratio of fat to muscle and Bon grabbed it, slapped it, and tapped it every chance he got. It was firm, but still squeezable and Bon loved nothing more than seeing his own handprint on that ass.

Rin's arms were perfectly muscled and so were his legs. He was tall and slim(though still not as tall as Bon), with hard muscles and just the right amount of fat in all the right places. His hips were perfect for holding onto. His ass was perfect for squeezing. His waist was slim and Bon loved wrapping his arms around it and grabbing it.

And that long, mischievous tail. Big blue eyes and long lashes that brushed pale cheeks every time Rin blinked. Pointed ears that glinted with piercings and sharp fangs that nipped at him playfully and bit into him when they were lost in the feeling of hot, hot sex.

Bon loved Rin's body, no matter how much Rin didn't. Even if Rin wished he didn't have his demonic features, or wished his pretty eyes and pale skin didn't make him stand out so much, Bon loved all of him.

And that was how they found themselves grinding each other to completion in the cave behind the waterfall at the stream. Bon swore he'd only suggested checking it out to see if there was any supplies that they might need, but he didn't mind this at all, either. Their clothes were soaked through and Bon knew Rin's body was incredibly sensitive. He saw the dusky pink nipples hardening from the cold water under Rin's shirt and just couldn't help himself.

He'd pushed Rin against the wall of the cave and ravished his mouth. They kissed like they hadn't kissed anyone in years even though they'd just had mind-blowing sex a few hours ago.

Bon slid his hands up Rin's body, up under his shirt. Rin made a needy sound, loving having Bon's hands all over him. Bon's hands were big and warm and strong. Rin was usually the one doing anything that required raw strength, but with this, it was Bon. Bon could pick him up and slam him into a wall if he wanted. He could hold Rin up while they made out against a tree. He'd let Rin lay on top of him in the grass while they slept and didn't mind at all.

Rin squirmed in delight as kisses were trailed down his neck. The only good thing about being super sensitive was sex.

Bon kissed all the way down to his collarbone and then unbuttoned the shirt, tossing it on the ground somewhere near them. He growled and bit down lightly over the place he'd bitten two days before and Rin writhed happily.

Rin's hand went south and planted itself on Bon's hard on. The taller man bit his lip and bucked into Rin's hand with a curse. Rin purred and let him thrust his dick into his hand. Occasionally Rin would squeeze him harder or murmur some kind of praise and Bon couldn't do anything but crowd the shorter man against the wall as he humped his hand like an animal.

He nibbled on Rin's neck and let out a moan every now and then. Rin was warm, his body exuded heat. There was a heady scent in the air that he'd noticed before whenever they were fucking, but hadn't really paid attention to.

He nibbled on a spot just below Rin's jaw and Rin gave an unexpected cry. When he licked over it, he could taste the scent that was permeating the cave. It was like something fruity, but there was a certain heat to it, a spice that was so enticing.

He licked over the spot again and sucked on it, prompting a buck of Rin's hips and a lash of his tail, and decided it was like spiced peaches. It was an attractive scent and it was now heavy enough for Bon to taste it in the air. It coated the back of his throat like syrup and he moaned.

"Rin, do you even know what you're doing?" He wondered breathlessly, nibbling the spot again. Rin whimpered and gave a little shiver.

"Ngh~pheromones. Happens when I'm–Ah~!" Rin cut himself off with a moan, his tail whipping the air again. Bon kept sucking, kissing, and nipping at the spot the pheromones emanated from.

"Nnn~Why are you–Ah~!" 

"Nn, it's so heavy I can taste it~ 'Specially from right here. Wonder if there's another spot on the other side?" Bon breathed hotly, sucking on the gland. Rin squirmed, but kept his hand in the same place for Bon to rut his hips into.

The bigger teen switched sides and found the same place on the other side of Rin's jaw. There was, in fact, a matching gland that released the pheromones. It felt almost like syrup on his tongue and along the back of his throat. He could inhale and only taste Rin.

It turned him on more than he thought it would.

Bon finally detached from the glands to trail down. Rin's free hand flew up to grab at Bon's hair when his mouth landed on a nipple. He played with the other with his free hand, pinching and rolling it between his fingers. Rin arched into his touch. He squeezed Bon's dick harder through his pants and the bigger teen groaned, bucking into the hand.

Rin's head dropped back against the cave wall with a thump and he arched more into Bon's ministrations. A new wave of heat passed over the smaller teen and Bon could feel it too, being so close to him. Rin's hips bucked when his partner bit down lightly on a nipple.

Bon thought a moment before going back up, to plant a kiss on Rin's neck and picked him up. He backed up until his back hit the opposite wall of the cave. He slid down until he was sitting on the convenient protrusion that was almost like a chair. It was wide enough for Rin to sit his knees on to sit properly in his boyfriend's lap.

Bon grabbed Rin's ass and pulled him forward so their dicks were right up against each other. They both moaned at the friction. As much as being naked in these situations felt amazing, A) they were in a cave with somewhat rough walls that would scratch them and B) the friction of the clothes was still hot between them. Said clothes were dry by now due to the heat Rin gave off.

Rin threaded his fingers through Bon's hair once again and pulled him back to his chest, where Bon latched onto the other nipple and pinched and twisted the other one. Rin let out a keen and arched into him.

"Ngh~So close, Ryuji~!" Rin breathed, thrusts getting more erratic. "Come on, please~! Ngh, gonna cum, fuck~!" Rin was _so close._ It was right there and all he wanted was to cum like this–in Bon's lap with Bon holding onto him and using him until he found his own release.

Rin threw his head back when he finally came, letting out a loud cry. His body shuddered as he rolled his hips in slower, deeper thrusts. When he was done, his tail flicked open Bon's pants and coiled around his dick. It was hot, thick, and pulsing in his hold and Rin shivered. He could feel it pulsing just with his tail.

He mouthed at a spot on Bon's neck as his tail jerked the older teen off. Bon groaned and bucked his hips up into the attention. 

"Nnn~fuck yes~! Just like that, Rin~so fucking hot~!" He growled in Rin's ear and Rin whimpered at the effect it had on him. Bon had his hands on Rin's ass, squeezing every once in a while.

Then, he undid Rin's pants so there was enough space in the back for him to slide his hand down and push two fingers inside. Rin gave a surprised moan. Bon searched around before finally pressing down on the spot he was looking for. Rin squirmed in the bigger teen's lap while he jerked him off with his tail.

"Ryuji~! Gonna–fuck~! Gonna cum in my pants again, fuck~! Please– Ah~! Ye-es~!" The combination of the feeling he got from his tail and Bon fucking his prostate was gonna end him. With a final cry, Rin came at the same time Bon did. They rutted against each other, prolonging the orgasms as long as they could before slumping against each other and the cave wall.

"That tail should be fucking illegal..." Bon breathed. Rin chuckled tiredly and moaned when Bon grabbed the tail to lick the cum off. The Nephilim whimpered at the overstimulation, squirming in Bon's lap to try and escape it.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Bon laughed, letting the tail go.

They stayed there for a while, just enjoying the other's company.

"I'm glad I'm stuck with you here, Bon." Rin sighed contentedly sometime later.

"Me too."


	4. Against A Tree

Rin grumbled about it, but he seemed to secretly enjoy getting pounced on at random times.

He complained at Bon, but let the bigger man pin him to a tree and fuck him against said tree.

"Nnn, your sex drive is impressive~! I don't think anyone but you could ever keep up with me. You're a damn animal, Bon~♡" Rin pointed out breathlessly.

"You complaining?" Bon growled, punctuating the question with a particularly hard thrust.

Rin shook his head, giving a satisfied grin. "I love it~♡"

Rin arched and cried out, his tail squeezing Bon's thigh. It rubbed itself against him. When the fur was pushed the wrong way, Bon felt Rin tighten around him as he grinded back into him.

"Heh, you're using me to get yourself off. Who's the animal?" Bon leaned forward to bite down on a fading love bite, then he sucked on it harshly so it would bruise again and stay there. Rin gasped at the action, tail tightening again.

"I love how sensitive you are. Every little thing gets a pretty sound outta that mouth of yours. It's fuckin' perfect." Bon breathed hotly into Rin's neck, placing affectionate kisses up his jaw. He wrapped a hand around Rin's dick, feeling it pulse in his hand. Rin bucked back onto him harder, tail writhing against Bon's thigh faster, sending shivers down the bigger teen's spine at the sensation of the fur. Rin was fucking himself down onto Bon's dick and up into his hand, moaning as loud as he pleased. Rin really was beautiful when he let loose and didn't hold anything back.

"God, you're beautiful." Bon murmured, capturing Rin's lips in a deep kiss filled with all the heat and passion they could muster. Rin sighed happily into the kiss and Bon let out a deep groan as he came inside Rin, who clenched around him before cumming over Bon's hand and his shirt with a cry stifled by the kiss.

They stayed in that position when they were done, catching their breaths.

"Well, I finally have an excuse to burn these clothes away now." Rin panted, laughing. His shirt was stained with his cum. His pants were just laying on the ground and dirty.

Blue flames licked up Rin's arms and transferred to his clothes, burning them into nothing.

"So you're gonna walk around naked in the woods when we could be found at any time?" Bon snorted.

"Those douchebags already judge me for the tiniest things, maybe they won't be able to look at me if I flash them upon being rescued." Rin snickered. They laughed together against the tree.

Bon moved to slide out of Rin, but the Nephilim stopped him by pressing his heel into the small of his back.

"Not so fast, Babe. One more round before we start figuring out how to make clothes out of plants?" Rin calling him Babe(God, that one time back in Kyoto when he thought they were all screwed with the Impure King and then Rin had said "I'm countin' on ya, Babe." and nearly made Bon choke when they were all about to die was a blast from the past)and flashing him a heated look like he knew exactly what the man was thinking about was all Bon needed to go along with it.

He initiated a heated kiss once more and pulled almost all the way out before thrusting as deep as he could go inside Rin, angling his hips to hit Rin's prostate dead-on. The Nephilim arched against him and Bon grabbed his tail, roughly stroking against the fur. Deep shudders ran over Rin's body and he tightened around Bon. He groaned, thrusting at a more punishing pace. Rin was moaning loudly and holding onto Bon like he'd die if he didn't.

"Ah~! Ngh~! Ahn~! _So deep~!_ " Rin breathed wantonly, rocking down onto Bon and loving every second of it. Bon changed the angle again and immediately hit Rin's prostate. Rin nearly screamed, letting out a high-pitched cry as he threw his head back and arched even more into Bon.

A fresh wave of heat washed over Rin and Bon stroked the fur of his tail the wrong way again and it made Rin shudder every time with the pleasure it gave him. Pleasure so intense that he couldn't hold in his noises if he tried. Rin readjusted himself and pulled his body closer to Bon's, almost on top of him. Bon had to thrust straight up then and the angle was even better against Rin's prostate and Rin couldn't hold back the loud moan he gave even if he wanted to. 

Like this, Bon had to grind into him and it was perfect, felt so good as Rin's muscles spasmed while he came a second time. Bon grinding deep against his prostate and roughly running his nails along the fur on his tail just right milked him of a few extra spurts and he shuddered at the feeling of Bon pouring hot cum into him for a third time that day, purring contentedly. He was getting used to having it inside him and shivered at the thought. When Rin clamped down on him like a vice, Bon came again with a deep moan muffled in Rin's shoulder, body shaking.

They clung onto each other for a few minutes before Bon finally picked Rin up by the waist and pulled him off his dick. Rin moaned, both because of the feeling of cum dripping out of him and at the fact that Bon could lift him so easily.

Being manhandled was hot when it was Bon doing the handling. Rin latched back onto Bon with his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist, placing a meaningful kiss on his lips before slinking off to wash up in the stream, throwing a smirk over his shoulder at his partner as he did, knowing Bon was entirely focused on his ass while cum dripped out of it as he walked.

It was expected when the bigger man stopped him and braced him against another tree to lick up all the cum spilling from him.


	5. Canopy

"Hey, Bon!" Rin called to him from above. He swung down, his knees hooked over the lowest branch of the tree above his partner.

"So that's where you went. I thought I'd lost my boyfriend in the wilderness." Bon gave him a Spiderman kiss and Rin giggled into it.

"Y'know, kissing like this isn't as wierd as I thought it would be." He mused when they separated. "But that's not what I wanted to show you."

Rin swung back up and dropped a thick vine down. "Get up here, I found something cool!" He insisted. Bon climbed the vine up and Rin started climbing easily up the tree branches. They were thick branches and Rin's slim hands couldn't even wrap all the way around them. His tail wrapped around other branches to balance him as he climbed and Bon snickered at the sight.

"Izumo used to call me a Gorilla, but _you_ look like a monkey trying to climb this tree." He called up. Rin gave him the middle finger and kept climbing, ignoring his boyfriend's cackling from below.

Rin finally stopped climbing and pulled himself onto.....some sort of platform? What?

"Ta-da!" The Nephilim spread his arms, a wide grin on his face. There was a platform made of tree branches. Big leaves were laid over the branches in thick layers. Bon walked around the trunk and the platform extended out all the way around.

"How does this even happen?" He murmured, impressed.

"I've seen this before, actually." Rin told him, seeming very proud of himself.

"Yeah? How?" Bon asked.

"Nymphs. I bet this part of the forest used to be their home. They move around to different parts of forests or move forests completely if humans or stronger demons get close. I wonder if they ran when Exorcists visited here the first time or when that Nabarius showed up?" He wondered briefly before moving on.

"This platform probably used to have a sort of tent of bigger leaves around it before they left and the trees stopped bending to their will, so all that's left is the floor of their homes." Rin answered matter-of-factly.

"Huh. I knew Nymphs lived in trees, but I've never actually _seen_ a tribe in person. They're very secretive. How'd you know about all this?" He looked at Rin curiously. The man preened at the obvious praise in Bon's tone and carried on with his explanation.

"There was once this super weird report last year about a forest fighting itself and the village close to it was freaking out. They thought the mushrooms they'd been eating had been poisonous or something–I laughed at that part of the file for like, ten minutes–But anyways, they sent me to check it out and I was quite literally picked up off the ground by a tree. Scared the shit outta me." Rin began.

"So they pulled me all the way up to close to the top of the canopy. The Tree Nymphs then asked what my business was and I told them the humans wanted me to find out what was happening with the forest. They got really upset and thought they'd disturbed the little village not too far away. I told them everyone was fine, just really confused." He snickered.

"Get this: The Heir of the Flower Nymphs didn't want to marry the son of the Tree Nymph Cheif. So, the Nymphs fought using their elements. I went back down and asked what the specific reason for not marrying the Tree Nymph Heir and she fuckin said she was in love with the _second_ in line for the Tree Nymphs–the Cheif's _daughter._ So, I played messenger between them and then got to attend a very beautiful Nymph wedding between two female Nymphs, who summoned me back two months later to meet their firstborn, who they named after me." He finished with a grin.

"I think that was my favorite mission ever." His eyes slid to Bon and narrowed, giving him a heated look as his eyes narrowed and a smirk made its way into his face. "Before this one, that is."

Bon raised his brows as Rin got closer and fisted a hand in his hair to pull him down into a rough kiss, all fangs and tongues and breathing air into each other. Bon pulled away to breathe, but Rin pulled him right back down, taking this kiss slower, tongues dancing languidly and heatedly.

Finally, Rin pulled away and smirked at him before dropping to his knees and licking a stripe around the base of Bon's dick, startling a moan out of the older teen. It didn't take long for Bon to go from half-mast to fully hard while Rin placed kisses and licks all over it. Bon had been wearing something similar to what Tarzan wears, but with leaves. Rin had burned it off, the bastard.

Rin himself had elected to walk around bare-ass naked in the forest, like he was a Nymph. He waltzed around like he was in his element–he probably was, he was in the Wild. Rin was a free spirit no matter how many chains you held him down with. Rin's body was lean and graceful and beautiful. Honestly, if a cat was given human form, Rin would be it. The tail added to that, too.

Rin took the head of Bon's dick in his mouth, sucking on it and twisting his hand around the base in a motion that had Bon burying a hand in Rin's pale blue locks. Rin's hair was longer now and still silky, falling through his fingers easily. He groaned, looking down at his boyfriend, who'd made it all the way to the base of his dick.

Rin looked up at him with heavy-lidded eyes, lips stretched around Bon's dick, a red blush across his cheeks and the tips of his pointed ears. God, Rin was pretty even when he was on his knees sucking dick. Bon thought it was unfair how hot Rin was without even trying. Or maybe he was trying, just for Bon.

The thought made him slide a hand down to Rin's jaw lovingly. He reached even further down and felt himself in Rin's throat, stretching it. Rin hummed around him and he groaned. Rin swallowed and Bon felt his tongue trail up a vein on the underside of his dick. How Rin was so good at this, he'd never know, but he definitely appreciated it.

Rin's tail was curled around Bon's forearm and he took advantage of it, running a hand down the appendage, against the fur. Rin shivered and bucked against nothing. The vibrations from the moan he'd released made Bon produce a moan of his own.

Rin pulled back and began bobbing his head up and down, taking him to the base every time and pulling back until just the head stayed in his mouth. Bon gave little thrusts into his mouth, making sure not to choke him. While he did that, he still played with Rin's tail. It was just too much fun watching Rin squirm on his knees, getting off with Bon's dick down his throat.

Finally, Rin swallowed around Bon and he let out a deep groan, cumming down the tight, hot throat as it constricted around him just right. When he was done and Rin swallowed it all, he dropped to his knees and laid down, gesturing for Rin to crawl over him.

"C'mere. I'll get you off since you're so good to me." He murmured fondly. Rin smiled almost shyly, the red blush getting darker on his cheeks, and crawled on all fours over Bon.

Bon plunged two fingers into his ass and swirled them around, feeling his own cum inside Rin from that morning. They really couldn't keep their hands off of each other, especially with barely any clothing stopping them now. Rin bucked his hips with a high-pitched keen. He twitched above Bon, clenching down on his fingers.

Rin got an idea and wrapped his own tail around his dick. He nodded at Bon, who grinned before ramming his fingers into his ass.

Rin jerked himself off with his tail, which was a double-sided feeling of pleasure, and Bon rammed his fingers into his prostate over and over again. Rin rutted back and forth, moaning into Bon's neck as his hips rocked until finally, he let out another keen as he came, making a mess on Bon's stomach as he finger-fucked Rin through his orgasm.

When he was done, Rin was left shuddering on top of Bon, breathing heavily. He whimpered when the fingers were pulled out and his tail finally uncoiled to lay limply across the floor.

Bon picked the tail up and licked all the cum off of the sensitive. It surprised Rin into another orgasm and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he shook and his muscles tensed and untensed as he came more between him and Bon.

He completely collapsed after that and only gave a faint hum in response to Bon's huff of laughter.

"We'll make more clothes out of plants later." The older teen decided. He felt Rin's flames flicker to life around them to keep them from getting cold high up in the tree and relaxed against the floor with Rin on top of him in a boneless heap.

Rin snuggled into him, placing a lazy kiss on his chin before falling completely asleep. Bon smiled, kissing the top of the shorter man's head and followed him into sleep.


	6. Underwater Cave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running out of places for them to fuck, but that's okay. I think I've written enough BonRin between this account and my other account to fill the void of BonRin in the fanfiction world. 😅

This time, it was Bon showing Rin something as they swam in the water that the waterfall spilled into. He ducked underwater and Rin followed. They'd gotten used to swimming with their eyes open.

Bon swam deep into the lake and u see a rock arch. They came up for air and a small pocket and caught their breaths before going back under. Rin's night-vision was good for these situations and he could easily see the cave around them. They swam to two more little air pockets before finally surfacing in a large open cave.

Stalactites hung from the ceiling. They glittered in places and Rin looked harder before discovering that there were clumps of crystals growing in the walls and ceiling of the cave.

"Rin." Bon called. Rin looked at him questioningly. "Put your flames out."

Rin obediently pulled the light source back inside himself and the crystals and water glowed by themselves. He gasped.

"Holy shit....this is so much cooler than the trees...." He marveled, turning in a circle to look at all the different colored crystals.

"You look amazing in this light." Bon murmured to him, pressing a kiss to the love bite on his collar bone. He nipped it to draw a shiver from Rin while he teased the tender spot.

" _You_ look amazing in any lighting." Rin told him, smiling fondly up at the taller. Heat bloomed on Bon's cheeks and he hid his face in Rin's neck. Rin felt the heat from his face against his skin and he grinned. He seemed to be the only one able to make this guy blush. He was immune to everything and everyone else, but one comment from Rin had him red as a cherry. Rin wanted to absorb the heat into his own body on natural reflex and shivered as he did so.

"Mh, that felt wierd. You stole my heat, you thief." Bon planted a kiss on the skin available to him, snickering. He had unlimited access to Rin's body and made all the marks he wanted, whenever he wanted. He wondered how Rin would be once they were rescued and had to wear clothes and do their jobs again. The thought wasn't as pleasant as he thought it'd be to him and he pushed it to the back of his mind to avoid spoiling the moment.

He pulled Rin over to the edge of the water. The rock was smooth where the water wore it down, but he'd laid out a bed of wide Mullein leaves to make it comfortable for them to chill on the edge of the water. Or do other things.

Bon had no idea how they'd even re-integrate back into society after spending so much time doing what they wanted and fucking whenever, wherever, and however they wanted. They could hunt easily, they could make clothes out of plants(or just not wear any), they could bathe in the waterfall. They were living nicer lives here than they'd been living for the past three years. Bon was starting to wonder if True Cross thought they were both dead and just weren't coming to look for them.

He found himself perfectly fine with that scenario. He and Rin could live like Tarzan and Jane out here and just not have to care. Bon could send a message with one of Rin's familiars to his family to tell them they were alive, but chose to stay out here where life was nicer and easier.

Woah, he was thinking way deep into this. Rin seemed to really enjoy living like this, but for how long? Would he want to go back to having convenient things like technology?

"You're overthinking things again." Rin murmured. "Is it about just staying out here forever? Because I could never go back and be just fine. I don't have anything back at True Cross." Rin admitted, the soft tone of his voice echoing against the cave walls around them. Bon was wrapped around him and he savored the embrace. He fit into Bon perfectly and he wished they could stay like that forever.

"But you probably wanna go back, huh?" His face fell and he tucked it against Bon's shoulder, not wanting him to see how hard that would be for Rin and stay out here just because he felt bad.

"You've got a good job, a family to visit, a nice place to live. It would be cruel to keep you away from all that. I could probably stay here alone and you could just tell them I'm dead. But I don't think I could stand living without you, so I guess I'd end up goinh back with you...." The Nephilim held on tighter to the taller man, his tail wrapping around Bon's waist, like he'd leave the Rin right then and there in the cave as they talked about it.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere! I....I love living out here with you more than I ever loved any of those things, Rin. I don't _need_ any of those things. I could message my family with one of your families to tell them we're still alive and just not coming back, so we'll stay dead to the world and live here if we decide to stay." He nuzzled the top of Rin's head, pressing a kiss to his crown and taking in the scent of tree sap and berries. Rin always smelled like the forest now. No more kitchen spices.

He dropped his voice to a low murmur to speak directly into Rin's ear. "Would you want to stay out here with me forever?"

"Ryuji Suguro, I'd go _anywhere_ with you. This Forest is great, but it's only great because you're here with me. Freedom is nice but the freedom I want includes you, always. I'd only stay here if you stayed. I love living out here with you. I love getting to love you and be with you how I've wanted for years with nothing in the way out here." Rin's cheeks burned, but he kept his eyes locked on Bon's as he spoke.

A smile spread across Bob's face–Rin was the only one who could get him to smile and laugh as often as he did.

"Always." The taller man drew his liver into a slow, gentle kiss, willing Rin to understand how he felt about living with him in this perfect place out in the wilderness, a small piece of the world that was oy theirs. It would be their home. Rin kissed him again.

Next, he dipped down to lightly bite down on Bon's nipple and the man startled, a quiet curse leaving his lips.

"I'd stay with you out here forever if you wanted Rin. I'd stay and we could make a home here and hunt and we could learn how to live with what we have out here and just be who we want without anyone else to tell us otherwise." Bon kissed Rin then. Rin sighed happily into the kiss, his hands coming up to hold Bon's as they cupped his face gently.

Warmth bloomed between them and Rin purred when they separated, biting down on the side of Bon's neck in an almost possessive move. "You'll be mine out here?" Rin wondered against his collarbone, kissing a mark he'd made there not too long ago.

"Of course." Bon hummed, tilting Rin's chin up to pull him into another soft, slow kiss that made Rin melt against him once more. He held the man up with a hand at the small of his back as they kissed sweetly. Then he picked Rin up and pulled him over to lay him down on the soft leaves laid out on the edge of the cave floor.

He licked a stripe up Rin's dick and the younger teen gasped, tail twitching where it lay on the leaves next to him. Bon crawled over Rin, then rolled them over so Rin was on top of him. Rin seemed to get what he wanted and moved up to sit on Bon's chest. "I'm gonna return the favor for your little stunt in the trees." Bon told him right before he took Rin's dick in his mouth.

Rin moaned and almost jumped as he felt slick fingers against his entrance. This man was going to kill him....

Rin betted he could probably cum just from a blowjob and getting fingered–Solely because it was Bon who was doing it and he was so in love with Bon that it was almost ridiculous. He rocked forward and pushed his dick further into Bon's mouth. He knew the guy could deepthroat him if he wanted, but he wouldn't rush if Bon wanted to take his time. He knew exactly how much he could tease before Rin would snap and just fuck himself on Bon's dick until they both came hard enough to see stars.

Bon moaned under him and grabbed Rin's thighs, pulling him closer so he could deepthroat him, then slipped his fingers back inside the smaller man. Rin realized Bon had no stimulation on his dick and grinned. His tail moved to wrap around Bon's dick and constrict around it _just_ right. It was long enough that Rin could wrap it around the guy's dick a few times and still reach down to nudge at his hole. Bon shuddered in response to the presence at his entrance and didn't make a move to stop it, so Rin pushed in slowly and his boyfriend groaned around him, clearly enjoying the treatment.

Rin pumped Bon and thrust into him at the same time. He was glad he had such good coordination with his tail. It was useful for grabbing and holding things, keeping him balanced, and apparently jacking his boyfriend off while thrusting into him at the same time.

God, it felt amazing! Rin's whole body was buzzing with pleasure under his skin and he felt Bon's body get hotter and hotter and Bon's throat constricted around him as he swallowed. Bon's hips rocked up into Rin's tail, then down onto it. Rin was shaking on top of Bon, rocking his hips as well. Bon rammed his fingers into Rin's prostate and he let out a wail that echoed around the cave. _Two can play at that game._

Rin moved his tail to a different angle and slammed it back into Bon, hitting his prostate dead-on. Bon tensed up under him, cumming with a muffled shout. Rin came a second later, Bon's walls tightening around both his tail and his dick, sending him over the edge. He cried out, whole body trembling with the force of his orgasm before he slumped, breathing hard. He slid backwards so Bon could breathe.

"Y'know....Every time I think....I've had the best orgasm of my life....we do something even better....feel like I'm gonna cum so hard one day I'll just pass out...." Bon panted out, grinning tiredly.

Rin hummed in agreement and the bigger man laughed. "Yeah, you know what I mean." He pulled Rin down to lay on top of him and they stayed there for a second. Rin slid his tail out of his boyfriend and uncoiled it from around him.

"God damn, that tail....kinda wish I had one too. You seem to have a lot of fun with it. Does it really feel that good?" Bon wondered.

"Yes. I used to hate it, but I've long since learned it's a double-edged sword. You win some you lose some. And you're one of the few people who isn't freaked out or disgusted by it and the only one who embraces it at all, so I don't mind having it anymore." Rin answered honestly.

"You know, if you wanted, you could probably become a Nephilim with me." Rin mentioned.

"Oh? How?"

"You're accustomed to it, so you don't realize it, but I have an energy around me that, if I spend enough time around people, usually ends up letting them see demons. It's one of the reasons the Order had me on such a tight leash. If I could control it and get it to combine with your body and soul, I could probably make you like me. If you'd want to. I have to warn you that Nephilims live longer than humans and in my case, possibly forever."

"If I'm willing to live my life with you here, I'd rather be able to spend every second with you, so I wouldn't mind trying that. And isn't your body demon, but your soul is human? Would it be the same for me?" Bon wondered curiously, not deterred by anything Rin and just said.

Rin smiled up at him.

"I don't know how it would be for you. But it means a lot that you'd even be willing to try, so I'll take that gamble." Rin sighed contentedly.

They slept there at the edge of the water, kept warm by each other.


	7. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically an Epilogue for this story. My inspiration for this ending was a Cirque du Soleil performance I saw on YT. This story was fun to write and now it's over. I hope y'all enjoyed it!

Rin whooped loudly as he swung from tree to tree on long, thick vines. He estimated it had been something like five years since he and Ryuji had decided to stay out in the wild where it was just the two of them.

Well–

High-pitched giggling sounded from under him as little feet rushed to keep up with him from the ground. They wouldn't let the little child swing by vines just yet.

Rin and Ryuji's child was genderless and not old enough to understand and decide on genders yet, if ever, so Rin and Ryuji had named them Harue–a unisex name meaning Sunshine.

Rin had discovered more about his own biology as the years went on and they'd figured out that he could change the reproductive organs of his body a few years ago. Harue was only three, having been born in the Springtime and it being the beginning of Summer.

They'd made a home in the trees–in the canopies where the platforms of old Nymph homes were left and in the hollowed out trunk of one huge combined double-tree.

Harue was small, but they could scale trees and rocks easily, like a little monkey, and they were very fast. The child was a Nephilim, just like their parents. Turning Ryuji into a Nephilim had been successful and they lived happy and care-free out in the wild. Rin never understood why Tarzan had such a hard time leaving the jungle until he'd come to this forest.

Harue was a short, slim child, with long curly blue-white hair and a matching tail like Rin's and red-brown eyes and tan skin like Ryuji's. He preferred meat over plants like Rin, but he was good at meditating and memorizing information like Ryuji.

Rin was looking forward to raising Harue and giving them more siblings as the family stayed out here in their own little paradise.

Occasionally, Torako and Tatsuma would send them little gifts for the boy–he _was_ their grandchild, after all. Sometimes Koneko, Shima, or Izumo would send something with whatever Torako sent as well. It was nice that they accepted that Rin and Ryuji chose to stay in the Forest and raise a family where they could be wild and free.

Ryuji came from behind and grabbed Rin around the waist, holding Rin up securely against him as he swung on his own vine across the forest. Harue cheered under them, running to keep up.

And they lived

~♡~ **_Happily Ever After_** ~♡~


End file.
